mcuffandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man: The Mandarin
Iron Man: The Mandarin is a 2017 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It was directed by Patty Jenkins and stars Robert Downey Jr., Gwyneth Paltrow, Ben Kingsley, Don Cheadle, Scarlett Johansson, and John Slattery. It was released on March 10, 2017. Plot One year after the events of The Avengers: Age of Ultron, Tony Stark is back to running Stark Industries, protecting New York City as Iron Man, and dating Pepper Potts. His best friend, James Rhodes, also helps Tony in his crimefighting crusade as the superhero, War Machine. However, things begin to awry when CIA agent Natasha Romanoff, who is a fellow superhero, reveals to Stark that a Japanese terrorist nicknamed "The Mandarin" has been discovered in America and she needs his help in stopping him. Stark, Rhodes, Romanoff, and CIA agent Kara Lynn Palamas learn that The Mandarin bombed Los Angeles and killed 20,000 people. They travel there and meet Maya Hansen, a police officer whose father was killed in the explosion. The five of them find The Mandarin, who sends his henchmen after them and kill Palamas. Stark learns that his girlfriend, Pepper Potts, was sent to Washington D.C. to meet with the President, who the Mandarin intends to kill.. They board a plane to D.C. and meet up with Potts. President Marshall Greenwood is evacuated to Miami, but The Mandarin follows him. The heroes find the terrorist and apprehand him. However, he kills Hansen and escapes. The Mandarin causes a building to collapse, trapping Stark, Rhodes, and Natasha under rubble. Potts dons one of Stark's suits and rescues them, gaining the name "Rescue". Stark learns from the videotapes his father left him that The Mandarin is only a title. The person with the title gains the power of the Ten Rings. Iron Man goes up against the Mandarin, whose real name is Gene Khan. Stark loses and his suit is nearly destroyed but Rhodes and Potts save him. Romanoff calls in CIA backup. The Mandarin kills all of the backup and kidnaps Romanoff. Stark travels to Tokyo to save Romanoff. Potts and Rhodes save the President from an explosion. Stark saves Romanoff and goes one-on-one with The Mandarin again. Stark manages to knock out the villain and Romanoff arrests him. Stark proposes to Potts, who accepts. Rhodes learns from his former teammates, the Young Avengers, that one of them has been kidnapped. Rhodes leaves to help them. Romanoff recieves a call that S.H.I.E.L.D. will be coming out to the public once again in six months. In a mid-credits scene, Tony recieves a call from someone confirming Banner, Walters, Jones, and Samson were succesfully "shipped out". Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man; the CEO of Stark Industries and superhero known as Iron Man. *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts/Rescue; Stark's financial advisor and girlfriend who becomes a superhero. *Ben Kingsley as Gene Khan/The Mandarin; a Japanese terrorist. *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine; Tony's best friend and marine who is also a superhero. *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow; a CIA agent in the S.H.I.E.L.D. branch. *Dominic Cooper/John Slattery as Howard Stark; Tony's father who left behind videotapes for his son. James D'Arcy portrays Tony's butler Edwin Jarvis. Maya Stojen reprises her role Kara Lynn Palamas from Iron Man 2. Rebecca Hall appears as Maya Hansen. William Sadler plays President Marshall Greenwood. Stephanie Szostak and James Badge Dale appear as henchmen of the Mandarin. Constance Zimmer and Paul Schulze portray CIA agents. Reception 'Box office' Iron Man: The Mandarin grossed $389 million (49.9%) in the United States and Canada and $390.6 million (50.1%) in other territories for a total of $779.6 million. The film is the fourth highest-grossing 2017 film, the seventh, out of fifteen, highest-grossing film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It achieved a worldwide opening weekend of $228.3 million. 'Critical reception' Iron Man: The Mandarin received largely positive reviews. Critics praised Jenkins' direction, and the performances of Downey Jr. and Paltrow. On the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 92% based on 318 reviews, with an average rating of 7.5/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Iron Man: The Mandarin is quite possibly the best film in the Iron Man series with great directing, writing, and acting.